


Satisfaction

by kelseycurtis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Ex Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, POV Ben Solo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Ben Solo and Cora (OC) have been apart for six months, the last place he would expect to see her is his favourite nightclub in his favourite dress without her new boyfriend. But perhaps she wants to be there, perhaps she wants to see him again.This fic is pure porn, enjoy. If you did leave kudos, a bookmark or a comment it really helps me out :)
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 36





	Satisfaction

Ben’s P.O.V

I sat in my usual booth, my drink on the table in front of me. The nightclub was a little dull tonight, the music not as good, the crowd not as large. But that was okay. Today marked the sixth month anniversary since Cora had broken up with me. Five months since she’d moved on and found herself someone else. She said she’d wanted us to remain on good terms but that didn’t seem likely after out last encounter. Her new boyfriend hadn't exactly taken a liking to me or my jokes. The meeting had ended with him getting in my face and telling me to stay away from her. I’d listened as much as I hadn't wanted too. She’d seemed happy and I didn’t want to ruin that even if I still wasn’t over her. I don’t think I’d ever be over her. I downed my drink, forcing myself to think of something else, anything else but her. I was going to need another drink. I got up and headed for the bar, stopping in my tracks to find her stood there. Alone. 

She was wearing a dress that I’d brought her, black, long sleeved and tight fitting in all the right places. Her long black hair was down and straightened. She was even wearing heels. And she hated wearing heels, she always complained about how they hurt her feet and she couldn’t walk in them right. I should just walk away, leave her alone like I’d been told too. But if she were here alone then there really wasn’t anyone to stop me. I stood beside her, leaning against the bar.  
“I didn’t think I’d ever see you here again,” I spoke.  
Cora turned to me, seemingly a little surprised, “I didn’t think I’d ever come here again.”  
“Nobody’s even brought you a drink yet,” I frowned, “where’s uh what's his name again?”  
“Aaron.”  
“Where’s he?”  
Cora looked ready to go on the defensive, ready to snap at me even though I hadn't said anything bad. Yet. I raised my hands in surrender.  
“I’m just asking, I’m not trying to stir anything. Look, as a peace offering let me get you a drink,” I offered.

“Fine,” she spoke, her voice still tinted with suspicion.  
I ordered my usual and her usual. Mojito. She looked down at the drink, smirking softly.  
“You remembered?” She asked.  
“Just about,” I shrugged off.  
Of course, I fucking remembered. I remembered everything, right down to what fucking brand of shampoo she used.  
“So, you didn’t answer my question. Where’s Aaron?”  
She avoided my gaze, almost as if she were embarrassed to answer, “back at the apartment.”  
“I didn’t see him as the stay at home kind of guy then again I didn’t really get a chance to get to know him last time.”  
“That was your own fault Ben, you weren’t being polite.”  
“I was. He was the one that got in my face the best he could with his height and told me to leave you alone. I didn’t even make a move on you or anything. If I had you would have known about it,” I mumbled the last part under my breath.

“What?” Cora frowned at me.  
“What?”  
Cora didn’t bother to press anymore, instead taking a sip from her drink. A sip turned into her drinking at least quarter of the glass.  
“So, how’s work?” She asked, making small talk.  
“Works boring as usual, moms still keeping on at me to work for her but that’s never gonna happen.”  
Cora smiled at this; she knew how pushy my mother was. Cora had gotten on well with my parents, mom hadn't been happy to hear we’d broken up.  
“And what about you? Are you seeing anyone or…?” She trailed off. She seemed slightly embarrassed to be asking this, yet her eyes told me how curious she was to know.  
Why would she want to know if I was dating anyone else? Was she wondering if I had moved on? If I was still open for business? She should know that I’d take her back in a heartbeat. 

I chuckled at her question, noticing how she blushed and avoided my gaze for a moment as if she were embarrassed.  
“Sorry, I just didn’t think you’d care. But, no. I’m single for now,” I answered.  
“Fair enough.”  
“Why you jealous?” I joked.  
She scoffed, “no. Aaron and I are happy,” she didn’t sound quite as confident as she had hoped.  
I knew when she was lying. I studied her a little. She was at a place where she’d knew she’d find me, and she’d come alone. In a dress that I’d brought her, wearing heels and having clearly put an effort in to how she looked. Not that she’d needed too. She was here for a reason. There was no bullshit coincidence about it, she just liked to be stubborn. That was fine, she’d played hard to get when we first met.  
“Liar. You’re not happy, why else would you be here with me instead of at home with him?” I asked.

Cora sighed, having been caught out but not in the way she wanted. she’d probably thought she could get away with a couple of drinks, a catch up and some flirting before we took things further. No, I was going to call her out on it and make her admit it. Then we could both get what we wanted. She turned to leave but I grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. She didn’t get to walk back into my life and expect me to let her go again.  
“Your forgetting that I know you, I know what makes you happy, I know how your mind works and I know when your being satisfied. And right now, he isn’t doing that for you,” I explained.  
Her stubbornness was showing as she attempted to pull away from my grip.  
“Let me finish. Then I’ll let you go,” I bargained.  
Cora sighed but gave into me, meeting my gaze once more with an expectant look on her face.  
“You aren’t being satisfied, otherwise you wouldn’t be here where you’d know to find me. You wouldn’t be wearing something that I brought you that you know looks good on you, you wouldn’t have bothered to make yourself look so fucking good tonight unless you weren’t being satisfied. You wanted me to be here, to see you like this because you know I can’t fucking resist you, you know I can’t say no to you,” I continued.

She stood there speechless, but her hard expression had begun to soften as my words sunk in. I pulled her in closer, her lips just out of reach. I wrapped an arm around her, trapping her further. She wasn’t going to walk away now.  
“Don’t forget that I used to own you, so I know every want, every need and every desire of yours,” I listed.  
Cora let out a shaky breath, her cheeks now slightly pinker. She’d always liked it when I’d gotten possessive over her, made her feel desired. I leaned in closer, my lips now by her ear.  
“I’ll give you what you want,” I said softly.  
“You will?”  
“Mhm, but only if you admit that I’m the better fuck. Tell me and I’ll give you what you want.”  
I waited for her response, waiting for that one last act of stubbornness. She sighed, swallowing hard and wetting her lips.  
“You’re the better fuck,” she mumbled.  
That would do.

“Good girl,” I praised.  
I led her over to the booth I had been sat in before she showed up. This would give us some privacy, but it was still public enough that we could be caught. She sat down and I slid in next to her. The table covered her from the waist down. I wanted to kiss her badly, but I also wanted to see just how needy she could get, push her to her limit. She’d gotten this far but there was still a little way to go. I rested my large hand on her bare knee, noticing the way she twitched in anticipation.  
“Spread your legs for me,” I suggested.  
She did as she was told, her legs opening a little. My hand slowly slid higher up her leg and soon it had vanished up the skirt of her dress, now teasing her thighs. Her legs spread a little further as if to coax me in. My fingers brushed against her panties, finding the familiar lace soaked through. I smirked, a dress I’d brought her and my favourite panties. I could tell by the lace pattern that they were the thin black pair. She really had been desperate. 

“You’re really spoiling me tonight and I’ve barely even started,” I chuckled.  
Cora smiled, biting at her bottom lip. I rubbed her through her panties, kissing at her neck. Cora let out a breathy moan, arching into my touch. My cock was already straining against my jeans, desperate for her touch but this wasn’t about me right now. My needs could wait. However the more aroused I got the rougher I got. I tore her panties from her, noticing the small sound of protest from her.  
“I’ll buy you a new pair, you can pick them up from my place after trying them on,” I smirked.  
She seemed happy with that. Good it meant this wouldn’t be a one time thing, meaning I had a chance at winning her back properly. I teased her entrance with one of my fingers, smirking as her hips bucked.  
“If you’re like this with only one finger I can’t wait to see what you’ll be like with my cock,” I teased, “beg for it.”  
“Please Ben. Please, I need you so bad,” she breathed.  
And there goes all that stubbornness. Good. 

I slid my first finger in with ease, listening to her moan softly and watching as her eyes fluttered shut.  
“You’re already dripping for me and I’ve hardly touched you. Clearly, I’m better than him,” I taunted.  
I started a slow, teasing pace noticing how she was already clenching around my finger. I could either prove a point and make her cum in record time or I could drag this out, make her want and need me even more. Perhaps I’d drag this out, make her regret leaving me. Fuck, I’d forgotten how tight she was, the thought made my cock throb. My finger continued to slide in and out of her easily. Cora moaned a little louder, the music masking her sounds. However if she couldn’t control her facial expressions we were going to get caught or maybe that’s what she wanted.  
“If you’re not careful you’re going to get us caught, or is that what you want? For everyone to know that you had to come find your ex so that you could finally cum? Hmmm you want him to find out how fucking useless he is?” I teased. 

She bit down on her bottom lip, shifting closer to me. I kissed across her neck again, nipping at a certain spot that I knew drove her wild. She cursed gripping my arm to keep herself grounded.  
“M-more, please,” she whined.  
“You want another finger?”  
“Yes. Please.”  
I slipped a second-thick digit inside her, smirking at the way she gasped and bucked her hips. This time I sped up the pace, granting her more pleasure. And there was so much more to come.  
“You’re going to come back to my place, aren’t you? You’re going to let me make you cum until you can’t take it anymore,” I spoke.  
“Yes.”  
“Good girl, see even if you’ve left me your still mine, your body is still mine. Your cunt is still mine.”  
I proved my point by curling my fingers against her g-spot. She cursed again, her nails digging into my bicep through my shirt. 

I sped up my pace, continuing to curl my fingers. I started rubbing her clit with my thumb as well. My need for her had grown to an uncontrollable level. I just needed to make her cum first then I would take her home. I could feel her start to tighten around my fingers.  
“Cum for me, cum all over my fucking fingers,” I encouraged.  
Cora buried her face in my shoulder as she finally reached her first climax, her moans and cries muffled. I continued to work her through it until her thighs were shaking whilst telling her how much of a good girl she was. I examined my fingers before sucking them clean. Cora blushed again, biting her lip with arousal. I groaned at her taste; I was going to need more. I laced my fingers with hers, giving her a little recovery time before leading her out of the club and to the taxi ring. I didn’t know how much longer my self-control was going to last, I needed my hands all over her. I needed her touch; I was practically aching for it. 

We got into the first taxi and I gave my address. Once the car was moving, I turned my gaze to her once more. She already wanted more, begging for it with her eyes. Her fingers were playing with the hem of her dress and I noticed it was slightly higher up her legs. Fuck it, I needed to kiss her again. I grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her to my lips. We both made sounds at the missed feeling. My free hand wrapped around her throat, earning another whimper from her. I couldn't care less about the driver as my hand vanished up the skirt of her dress a second time this evening. I circled her clit with two fingers, making her moan into my mouth. I took that opportunity to slip my tongue into her mouth. Cora grabbed me through my jeans, pleasure running through me. I groaned as she continued palming me through my jeans. Fuck, I needed this guy to drive faster. The quicker I could pound her into my mattress, the better.

We were practically glued to each other by this point, the heated make out session and heavy petting was just a taste of what was to come. Finally the cab stopped outside my house and I handed the driver the money, not worrying about the change. Cora and I headed up the driveway where I unlocked the front door and let her inside. I closed the door behind me and was on her once again. I picked her up, wrapping her legs around my waist. She clung to me, kissing me as I carried her to my room. Her heels fell off during the journey not that we were bothered. I put her down on the bed, kicking my shoes off and starting to pull her dress off. We undressed each other quickly, our clothes becoming a heap on the floor. I pulled her down by her ankles to the foot of the bed where I knelt between her legs. I started to clean up the mess I had made with my tongue, Cora cursing and bucking at the missed contact. I held her hips down, eating her out like a starved man. I guess in a way I was, I’d been starved of her and how good she tasted. 

Cora grabbed a fistful of my hair, gently tugging at times. I growled against her, knowing the vibrations against her clit would make her buck again. I was right as her hips attempted to move once more. I moved my tongue lower, teasing her hole with it. Her hips wriggled again, desperate for more.  
“I bet you can’t decide what you’ve missed more, my fingers or my tongue,” I smirked.  
I resumed my teasing before finally giving her more once she begged for it. I fucked her with my tongue for a little while before moving back up to her clit. I swirled my tongue in a circular motion knowing this would make her moan louder. I hoisted her legs over my shoulders. She was still so fucking wet I could feel her running down my chin. I could spend all night between her legs, maybe another night I would, make her cum over and over from just my tongue. Cora moaned my name, her thighs starting to quiver. That meant she was getting close. I continued the pace, putting all my effort into making her cum. 

Coras grip on my hair got tighter as I brought her closer and closer. She finally came with a loud cry of my name, her back arching off the bed and her free hand fisting the bed sheets. I continued working her through it, determined to draw out every single wave of pleasure from her. Her loud cries soon became desperate whimpers as over stimulation began to kick in. I still didn’t stop though, I wanted to force another one out of her first. She was unable to tell me to stop let alone form a whole sentence. My grip on her hips got tighter to keep her still so she couldn’t wriggle away. Eventually I got what I wanted from her, her third orgasm. At this rate she’d be running back to me in less than a week. I kissed my way back up her body, her chest heaving as she struggled for even breathing. Tears were at the corners of her eyes and her cheeks were flushed red. She managed a smile as I tucked her hair behind her ear. I kissed her softly, kissing a trail across her cheek to her ear.

“You’re already a mess and I haven’t even fucked you yet,” I chuckled.  
She made a small sound, pulling me down for another kiss. I took her hand and wrapped it around my cock.  
“Feel that? Feel what you do to me? I bet the thought of it inside of you has got you all wet again,” I continued, “I bet this is what you missed the most.”  
I ran my thumb over her lips before pushing it into her mouth. She sucked on it eagerly, making my cock twitch.  
“I can’t quite decide which I’ve missed more, your mouth wrapped around my cock or your cunt. I know which one I want right now though,” I spoke softly.  
I took her hand that was wrapped around my cock and pinned it to her side. I pressed the head of my cock against her entrance, teasing her with it. Of course I wanted her to beg for it.  
“Please. Please fuck me Ben, I need it. I need you,” she rambled. 

I caved in to my own desires as well as hers. I'd teased both of us for too long now. I pushed into her slowly, letting her feel every inch of my cock. She moaned shamelessly loud as I filled her, she really had missed it. Good. I pressed my forehead against her as I fought for self-control. She was tighter than I remembered, that said a lot about her current boyfriend. Well he wouldn’t be for much longer. Cora wrapped her legs around my waist as I started a fast and hard pace, fucking her into the mattress like we wanted. She didn’t try to keep herself quiet for a second, cursing and moaning my name. Her nails dug into my shoulders as she desperately needed to cling to something. I was likely going to be covered in scratches by the morning, but it would be worth it. The bed was squeaking in protest as I continued the pace. I didn’t know if I was going to be able to last as long as I would have liked the first round, but I had the rest of the night to make it up to her, to fuck her in every way possible. Perhaps I’d spank that pretty little ass of hers as punishment for leaving me. 

I wrapped a hand around her throat, making it a little harder for her to breathe. She moaned at the contact, her back arching again. The sounds of skin against skin and our various sounds of pleasure filled the room.  
“Your mine, aren’t you?” I growled.  
“Yes.”  
“Then say it, say your mine.”  
“I-I’m yours.”  
I groaned, reaching between us to find her clit. She gasped as I started rubbing it with my thumb. She started to get tighter, her nails digging into my skin more.  
“Cum for me,” I ordered.  
She wouldn’t be able to last much longer now. A few more strokes across her clit and she came for the fourth time tonight, practically screaming my name. I reached my own climax seconds after her, cursing noisily. 

I collapsed beside her, breathing heavily. I pulled her into my arms, Cora resting her head on my chest. I stroked her hair, smiling as she made a small sound of contentment. Her eyes fluttered shut as she rested.  
“Hey, you didn’t come back here to sleep,” I teased.  
“Not at least a power nap?”  
“Not until I’m done with you.”


End file.
